Long Haochen/Abilities
Abilities Pure White Edge The first skill Hao Chen learnt from his teacher and father, Long Xingyu. It is a skill that increases the users striking power as the user charge toward their opponent. Instant Blast Cross Cut Involves using two sword for this skill, both sword slashing at the same time forming a cross. Divine Obstruction It is a obstruction skill, in other words a skill that can block attacks. This is a very high level skill that usually only Radiant knight can learn however Hao Chen learned this skill from his father who is a Divine Knight. Thorny Charge This is a skill that is only capable of third step knight and above and it is able to raise the speed of the attack and, at the same time to gather the spiritual energy. Lightning Thrust This skill is similar to Thorny Charge however the different between the two is that Lightning Thrust can change direction. Lightning Cut This skill is a third step knight skill practiced by both Retribution Knights and Guardian Knights and consumed 50 units of spiritual energy. By withdrawing sacred power from the body, one can condense it into a blade to attack enemies. The attacking distance and power are proportional to one’s own level of spiritual energy. Even though it's a third step knight skill only Genuine Knights who were fifth ranked or above could use Cut to its full extent. As a knight ranked up and had more spiritual energy, the power of the skill also increased. Shining Solar Cut Another long range skill and it consumes 50 unit of spiritual energy. This skill is a lot stronger than Lightning Cut even though it requires the same amount of spiritual energy. Heavenly Battle Array It is a skill of Retribution Knights of the third step that draws support from the particular holy light of the knight and takes the shape of a layer of light with an effect similar to an all-out defense formed of spiritual energy. Shining Sunlight Strike A 4th step knight skill. The skill involves using his spiritual energy onto a weapon or an equipment (shield). Equipment Radiant Shield A circular shield about 0.83 meters (two chis, five cuns) in diameter, a medium-sized shield. The whole shield was dark silver colored, making it look somewhat ancient. At the center of the shield, there was a round gem about the size of an egg of pigeon. The gem gave off a pale gold color. Using the crystal as the center, a sun was engraved on the shield with patterns fanning out all the way to the edge. The Radiant Shield, by itself, can defend against direct attacks of opponents with a spiritual energy level lower than 300. After pouring inside your internal spiritual energy, it will be enhanced. The light aura coming from the shield can protect you against negative effects from most magic spells. It is also very powerful when combined with some of a Guardian Knight’s skills. The gem is a Harmony Crystal. With this a crystal, as long as the shield does not take too much damage, it should be able to repair itself. This shield might not be the strongest shield under the fifth rank, but it is definitely the most practical magic shield Saint Spiritual Stove A Spiritual Stove entrusted onto Hao Chen by his father Long Xingyu. It has a cultivating effect on Hao Chen and it can make the enemies target him instead of his allies. Style Dual Sword As a Retribution knight under the tuition of Long Xingyu, Hao Chen normally uses a Dual Sword Style, uses two sword in combat. Sword and Shield Upon learning how to be a Guardian Knight he start learning how to use his Radiant Shield changing his style from Dual Sword to a Sword and Shield style. Characteristic Mental State What make Long Hao Chen so amazing is not just his innate abilities and talent but also his mental state of mind. He would never get distracted during practice nor is he arrogant. He is dedicated to training. 10 Standard of a Knight He posses all 10 standard of a knight since he was young, he still posses them as he ages.Category:Abilities